When sets of laser point cloud data distributed on a three-dimensional coordinate system are subjected to pseudo-three-dimensional display in a two-dimensional image on a display, there arises problems of recognizing and indicating a position in a depth direction of the two-dimensional image. In this respect, Patent Document 1 describes a method in which: a captured image captured by a camera is displayed while superimposed on the sets of laser point cloud data, thereby allowing positions in the depth direction to be recognized intuitively; based on the captured image, an observed image point is designated in the two-dimensional image by using an arrow-shaped cursor; and based on the coordinates of the observed image point, a set of laser point cloud data whose coordinates are close to those of the observed image point is detected as a corresponding point.